lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Dr. Linus transcript
Episode 7 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Mario Van Peebles Act 1 runs though the jungle, he trips and falls. Ilana, Sun, Frank, and Miles pass by carrying torches. He approaches them. ILANA: Where's Jarrah? BEN: I'm fine. Thank you. ILANA: Where is he? BEN: Considering that he just killed Dogen, I don't think he's going to be joining us. SUN: Who's Dogen? MILES: The guy in charge at the Temple. BEN: Sayid killed the interpreter too. ILANA: Are you sure? BEN: He was standing over their dead bodies holding a bloody dagger, so yeah, I'm pretty sure. turns to Ilana. SUN: You said we would be safe at the Temple! ILANA: That's what I was told... BEN: Well, what about the beach? ILANA: What beach? BEN: Where we buried Locke. Where they lived. At least we'll have the water at our backs and it's familiar territory. Anybody else got a better idea? ILANA: No. The beach it is. SUN: That way! ILANA: Move. ---- sideways - Ben teaches a history class. BEN: It was on this island that everything changed. That everything finally became clear. Elba... is where Napoleon faced his greatest test. Because exile wasn't the worst of his fate. What was truly devastating to him was the loss of his power. Sure, they allowed him to keep the title of Emperor... but without any power it was meaningless. He might just as well have been dead. bell rings, the students begin to file out. BEN: Alright. Remember, five and six tomorrow. Thank you. Reynolds appears in the doorway. BEN: Principal Reynolds, good morning. REYNOLDS: Walk with me. later, they walk through a courtyard. REYNOLDS: Linus, there's been a slight schedule shift. I'm going to need you to supervise detention after school today. BEN: What? REYNOLDS: In fact, all week. Cutbacks, budget crises, events above your pay grade... needless to say, some of us have to pull double duty. BEN: But we have history club today, those kids need me. REYNOLDS: There are five students in history club, Linus. They'll live. BEN: Shouldn't we be encouraging the ones with ambition? REYNOLDS: Spare me. The club isn't for them, it's for you. It makes you feel needed. Unfortunately, for now, you're needed. In detention. Thanks for your understanding, Linus. Reynolds walks away. BEN: It's Dr. Linus, actually. ---- Ben sits down to lunch with Arzt. ARZT: Oh, for the love of... it's ruined! It's ruined! Oh... BEN: What's the problem, Leslie? is wiping at his shirt. ARZT: Well, formaldehyde. Formaldehyde's the problem. You know what gets out formaldehyde? Nothing. Maybe if I had some frickin' lab aprons I wouldn't have to pay for incompetent students with another trip to Marshall's. BEN: Budget cutbacks... ARZT: How hard would it be for Reynolds to spread out a little of the love to the sciences? I mean, I'm dealing with lab equipment in there from the 1950's. Now why is that? BEN: Principal Reynolds is an administrator. He's not a teacher. He's forgotten what the public school system is about. ARZT: Yeah... summers off in exchange for a crap pension. I'm happy to remind him. BEN: No. Taking care of the kids, that's what's important. ARZT: Okay, you just keep dreamin'... BEN: Well, I know you've given up but I refuse to. JOHN: Maybe you should be the principal. looks up at John Locke, who is sitting nearby. ARZT: So says the substitute... BEN: What do you mean I should be the principal? JOHN: Just sounds like you care about this place. And if the man in charge doesn't, then maybe it's time for a change. BEN: I appreciate the sentiment, but who's going to listen to me? raises his hand. JOHN: I'm listenin'. ---- - Ilana, Sun, Frank, Miles, and Ben trek through the jungle. MILES: How about you tell me what that thing back there was? looks at Ilana. BEN: That thing's what killed her friends back at the statue. ILANA: And Jacob, right? It killed Jacob too. BEN: Yeah, of course, and Jacob-- ILANA: Of course. looks at Miles. ILANA: You're Miles, right? Miles Straume? You communicate with the dead? MILES: Not technically. I... I can tell you how someone died, pick up their last thoughts before they check out, but... I need to be near their body. ILANA: This is what's left of Jacob's body. hands Miles the pouch full of ashes. ILANA: So tell me, Miles... how did he die? kneels down, clutching the pouch and concentrating. MILES: Linus killed him. BEN: What? That's not true! looks at Miles. ILANA: Are you sure? MILES: He was standing over Jacob's body with a bloody dagger, so... yeah, I'm pretty sure. ILANA: Thank you. looks at Ben. ILANA: Jacob was the closest thing I ever had to a father. looks at Ben. MILES: Uh-oh. group continues marching toward the beach. Ben stands in shock. Act 2 group arrives on the beach. ILANA: I'm gonna look for some tools and get to work on some shelter. The rest of you see what food's left. Maybe get a fire going. MILES: Yeah, a fire will fix everything... approaches Ilana, who is gathering long strands of wire. BEN: Is there anything you'd like me to do? does not reply. BEN: You know, that psychic is totally unreliable. Miles actually tried to blackmail me once. storms off. Frank approaches. LAPIDUS: You make friends easy, don't you? ---- sideways - Ben takes a frozen dinner out of the microwave and presents it to his sick father. BEN: I made you one of the turkey meals, with the cranberry sauce that you like. ROGER: It ain't one of them... lean deals is it? BEN: No, dad... it's organic. I'm trying to keep you healthy. ROGER: Well, it's a little too late for that. How was work? begins changing Roger's oxygen tank. BEN: I have a doctorate in modern European history, and yet I'm babysitting burnouts in detention... ROGER: Detention, huh? BEN: And the worst of it is, as I look out at those ingrates that I'm tasked with watching, I can't help thinking that maybe I'm more a loser than any of them. ROGER: This isn't the life I wanted for you, Ben. I wanted so much more. BEN: I know. ROGER: That's why I signed up for that damn Dharma Initiative and took you to the island, and... they were decent people. Smarter than I'll ever be. Imagine how different our lives would have been if we'd stayed. BEN: Yes, we'd have both lived happily ever after... ROGER: No, I'm serious, Ben! Who knows what you would have become? turns on Roger's new tank. BEN: Now, does that feel better? ROGER: Ah, yes. Thank you. doorbell rings. Ben answers the door and finds Alex on the other side. BEN: Alex? ALEX: Dr. Linus. Where were you today? We had to cancel history club. BEN: Oh, I'm so sorry, I should've put a note on the door. The club meetings have to be postponed, I'm in detention all week. ALEX: Oh yeah? What did you do? laughs. BEN: Principal Reynolds needs me to cover, so... ALEX: AP test this Friday. I was kind of... counting on the tutoring. BEN: Alright, how about this? Tomorrow morning, 7 A.M. in the library. And you bring the coffee. ALEX: Thanks. God, you're the best, Dr. Linus. BEN: My pleasure, Alex. ALEX: Okay. walks off. BEN: See you. ---- - At the beach, Sun approaches Ilana, who is still gathering wire. SUN: Excuse me... how long are we going to stay here? ILANA: I told you. I don't know yet. SUN: I need to find my husband. ILANA: Trust me, if anyone wants to find him, it's me. But I don't know where to look. SUN: Why do you want to find Jin? ILANA: Because your last name is Kwon. So is his. And I don't know whether I'm supposed to protect you, him, or both of you. SUN: Protect us? What are you talking about? ILANA: You're candidates. To replace Jacob. SUN: Replace him? To do what? ILANA: If you're the one selected, I imagine you'll find out. SUN: Wait... you said candidates. How many are there? ILANA: Six. There are only six left. ---- in the jungle, Hurley sleeps soundly. HURLEY: Cheese curds... JACK: Hurley. Come on, wake up. wakes with a groan. JACK: Come on, let's go. We can make the Temple by nightfall. HURLEY: I'm hungry. Let's eat breakfast first. JACK: No, we can eat on the way. HURLEY: What's the rush? You know, maybe we should... take our time. JACK: Why? HURLEY: Because. JACK: I'm leavin', Hurley. You comin' or not? ---- reluctantly follows Jack to a fork in the path. HURLEY: Uh-uh, dude. It's this way. JACK: No, we came this way. HURLEY: Yeah, but that was a mistake. This is faster. Trust me, it's just around here. It's a short cut. JACK: No, it's not. RICHARD: You're both wrong. and Hurley look up at Richard, who has just emerged from the jungle. RICHARD: The Temple's that way. JACK: Where did you come from? RICHARD: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. JACK: Try me. RICHARD: Not yet. But if you wanna go to the Temple, it's this way. walks away. Hurley looks at Jack. HURLEY: Dude, do you trust that guy? JACK: At least he's not stallin'. follow Richard. ---- the beach, Ben searches Sawyer's old tent. LAPIDUS: When you're finished in the library, give me a hand gettin' some more firewood. BEN: Just lookin' for something useful... finds an issue of Booty Babes. BEN: God... the things people will bring on a trip... continues searching and finds a bottle of water from Flight 815. BEN: Oceanic... I remember that plane breakin' in half like it was yesterday. LAPIDUS: You sound nostalgic. BEN: Maybe I am. LAPIDUS: You know, I was supposed to be flyin' it. Oceanic 815. BEN: And why didn't you? LAPIDUS: I overslept. BEN: Come on... LAPIDUS: Can you believe it? Imagine how different my life would be had that alarm gone off. BEN: How different would it have been? The island still got you in the end. Didn't it? chuckles and walks away. Ilana presses her rifle into Ben's neck. ILANA: Walk. marches Ben to the graves. BEN: Okay, wait, you don't have to-- ILANA: Stop! On the ground! Face down! complies. She ties one end of the wire she'd been gathering to a tree and fastens the other end to Ben's leg using a primitive clamp. BEN: What are you doing? Look, if this is about what Miles said-- ILANA: Pick it up! BEN: What? ILANA: Pick it up and start digging! picks up a makeshift shovel. BEN: Digging what? ILANA: A grave. BEN: For who? ILANA: You murdered Jacob. It's for you. Act 3 sideways - Ben sits across from Alex in the library. BEN: Now, you know this. I know you do. ALEX: Expanded Lord Cornwallis' powers as governor general. BEN: Very good. Now, moving on to the Charter Act of 1813. At the time of the Charter, the East India Trading Company's power extended to all of India, except for... ALEX: Uh... I don't know! BEN: It's okay, it's okay. It's just a test. ALEX: Just a test? Ha... it's only my entire life, Dr. Linus. BEN: Alex, I think you're being a bit over-dramatic. ALEX: Am I? My mom works two jobs just to pay our rent. How am I gonna pay for college? Let alone Yale? Assuming I can even get in... BEN: You're one of the brightest students I've ever had. I don't worry about your future at all. ALEX: Really? BEN: Really. Now, what can I do to help? I'll write you a great letter of recommendation, I'll-- ALEX: No, I need someone who went there. Unfortunately, the only one I know is that pervert Principal Reynolds. BEN: Excuse me? Pervert? ALEX: Forget I said that. I was just angry. BEN: Alex... has Principal Reynolds... done something to you? ALEX: What? Ew! No... I swear... it's not that. BEN: Then what is it? ALEX: Dr. Linus, if I tell you, will you promise to keep it between us? BEN: Of course, I promise. ALEX: Okay. moves next to Ben. ALEX: So, I was in the nurse's office a few months ago... I had a stomach ache and I just went in to find a cot and I fell asleep... when I woke up, after school, in the other room Principal Reynolds was there. And the nurse... well, I guess she forgot I was in there. They were... you know... doing it! In the room right next to me! Where they give kids hearing tests! Isn't that totally gross? BEN: Totally. ALEX: Dr. Linus, you're not gonna say something, are you? BEN: No. No, a promise is a promise. Well... shall we return to the high seas? ALEX: Yeah. Sure. ---- - On the beach, Ben slowly digs his grave while Ilana watches. MILES: Not exactly tearing it up on the digging front, are you? BEN: I'm not in a big hurry. MILES: Brought you some grub. Hope you like green bean and banana 'cause it's all we got. BEN: I'm not really hungry. MILES: Suit yourself. turns to leave. BEN: Miles... do you remember once you asked me for 3.2 million dollars? Do you still want it? MILES: What are you gonna do? You gonna write me a check on this banana leaf? BEN: I can get off this island. And when I do, I have a vast network of people and resources that will get you that money. All you have to do is cut me loose. MILES: Why would I need your money when there are a couple of jabronies under there named Nikki and Paulo who got buried alive with eight million dollars in diamonds on top of them? BEN: I can't believe you're just gonna stand by and watch this happen. Ilana's gonna murder me for killing Jacob, a man who didn't even care about being killed! MILES: No, he cared. BEN: Excuse me? MILES: Right up until the second the knife went through his heart, he was hoping he was wrong about you. I guess he wasn't. walks away. Ilana fires a shot into the ground near Ben's feet. ILANA: Dig! ---- the jungle, Richard leads Hurley and Jack. HURLEY: So... you're not time-traveling? RICHARD: No. HURLEY: But... you look the same as you did thirty years ago. How's that possible? RICHARD: It's not easy to explain. HURLEY: Is this, like, a Terminator thing? Are you a cyborg? RICHARD: No, I'm not a cyborg. HURLEY: Vampire? RICHARD: Jacob gave me a gift. JACK: Jacob? What do you know about him? RICHARD: I know he's dead. come upon the Black Rock. HURLEY: I thought you said we were going to the Temple, dude. RICHARD: I lied. JACK: Why? RICHARD: Because everyone at the Temple is dead. JACK: What do you mean they're all dead? What happened? RICHARD: I'm not sure what happened. But I just came from there, and... there's no survivors. JACK: What about our friends? Sayid? Kate? RICHARD: I hope they weren't there. Maybe they made it out alive. All I know is, whatever you're looking for at the Temple, it's not there. turns to Hurley. JACK: You didn't want to go back there. Did you know about this? HURLEY: Jacob kind of, sort of, hinted at it... RICHARD: You spoke to Jacob? HURLEY: Yeah. RICHARD: Well, whatever he said... don't believe him. marches towards the ship. JACK: Where are you goin'? RICHARD: There's something I need to do. JACK: To do what? RICHARD: Die. Act 4 sideways - Ben enters an empty classroom where Arzt is grading tests. BEN: Do you have a minute? ARZT: Yes. I guess. Might as well give them all F's. Tell me, how hard is it to learn the difference between a genus and species? What do you want? BEN: You're pretty good with computers aren't you? ARZT: Something tells me you wouldn't be standing here if you didn't already know that I was. BEN: Could you...hypothetically...access someone's email account without their knowledge? ARZT: I...yeah, it depends on the account. BEN: Say a faculty account. Hypothetically ARZT: Whose? BEN: Nurse Kondraki. ARZT: Kim? Why, you got the hots for her? BEN: No, I'm just...curious about some of her correspondence. ARZT: With whom? makes an odd facial expression. ARZT: Angrily Okay, that's fine. I didn't come to see you, you came to see me. I don't have time to play twenty questions. Now either you can tell me what it is you're doing, or you can let me finish grading my papers in peace. moves to his front desk. BEN: All right. I have reason to believe that she might be engaged in an inappropriate personal relationship with principal Reynolds. ARZT: You're making a play! You're going after the big job, aren't you? BEN: Are you going to help me or not, Leslie? ARZT: I want a good spot. I want Lamour's spot in the main parking lot, the one next to the maple tree. Not under the maple tree, next to the maple tree. That way I get the shade from the maple tree, but not all that tree crap all over the hood of my car. I want aprons. I want lots of aprons, and I want lab equipment in here that was built in this decade, is that a deal? BEN: Deal. ARZT: You know, you really had me fooled with that sweater vest. Linus you're a real killer! ---- - Ben continues digging the grave on the beach. ---- the Black Rock, Jack finds Richard examining some chains. JACK: Been here before? RICHARD: Yes. And in all the time I've spend on this island, today is the first time I've ever come back. HURLEY: from outside Jack? Dude where are you? JACK: I'm in here. enters. Richard opens the dynamite box. HURLEY: Do not open that, there's dynamite in there, it's mega unstable. RICHARD: I know. HURLEY: So did Doctor Arzt. And I was wiping him out of my shirt two days later. HURLEY: Jack Dude it's time to go. JACK: No, not yet. HURLEY: He's opening up a crate of dynamite, and he said he wanted to kill himself. RICHARD: I can't kill myself. HURLEY: What? RICHARD: Even if I wanted to, trust me, I do. I can't kill myself. Which is why I want you to do it for me. JACK: What are you talking about? RICHARD: What I'm talking about Jack is that...Jacob touched me, and when Jacob touches you... well it's considered a gift... except it's not a gift at all. It's a curse. throws the down dynamite stick roughly. HURLEY: Dude, seriously! Let's go now! JACK: Why do you want to die? RICHARD: I devoted my life, longer than you can possibly imagine, in service of a man who told me that everything was happening for a reason, that he had a plan, plan that I was a part of, when the time was right that he'd share it with me, and now that man's gone so...why do I want to die? Because I just found out my entire life had no purpose. Now if I light this myself it won't work, but you can light it for me Jack. I made the fuse long enough so you'll have time to get out. HURLEY: Jack! Please tell me you're not actually considering this? JACK: If he wants to die, there's nothing we're going to do to stop him. RICHARD: Thank you. lights the fuse and sits down with Richard. JACK: Now, let's talk. Act 5 fuse continues to burn on the dynamite. HURLEY: Jack! Dude we gotta go, the guy's crazy, and I know crazy! JACK: Hurley go ahead, we'll be all right. HURLEY: Dude you're gonna blow up! JACK: I've got to talk to him Hurley, just go. HURLEY: No, I'm not going without you. JACK: Hurley, I'll be fine. HURLEY: If you change your mind, I'll be like a mile away. rushes out. RICHARD: You should go with him Jack. JACK: No, Richard, no I shouldn't. RICHARD: You're gonna die. laughs. JACK: Actually I don't think either one of us is gonna die. RICHARD: What makes you think that? JACK: I just came from a lighthouse...where my name was etched in wood on a dial...I turned a mirror that somehow reflected the image of the house I grew up in. Jacob's lighthouse. He got Hurley to bring me out there because he wanted me to see what was reflected in that mirror. For some reason he wanted me to know that he had been watching me ever since I was a kid. RICHARD: Why? JACK: I have no idea why. But I'm willing to bet you that if Jacob went to that trouble, that he brought me to this island for a reason, and it's not blow up sitting here with you right now. RICHARD: That's a pretty big risk you're taking Jack. JACK: Yes. RICHARD: What if you're wrong? JACK: I'm not. closes his eyes. The fuse almost burns to the end then goes out. JACK: Wanna try another stick? RICHARD: All right Jack. You seem to have all the answers. Now what? JACK: We go back to where we started. ---- digging on the beach, Ben hears the sounds of the Smoke Monster. Locke suddenly appears. LOCKE: Hello Ben. BEN: What are you doing here? LOCKE: Visiting. What are you doing? BEN: I'm digging my own grave. LOCKE: Why? BEN: Because you talked me into killing Jacob. You see that woman over there eating a mango? She's his bodyguard and she knows what I did. So now you've got what you wanted because she's going to kill me. LOCKE: I don't want you to die Ben. In fact I went back to the statue to get you, but you'd already gone. BEN: Get me? For what? LOCKE: I'm gathering a group to leave this place for good. But once we're gone, someone's going to need to be in charge of the island. BEN: Me? LOCKE: I can't think of a better man for the job. BEN: Well it doesn't seem very likely does it, under the circumstances. How am I going to get away from... interrupts him by apparently releasing Ben's leg restraint telekinetically. LOCKE: Come to the other island, to the Hydra station. That's where we'll be. BEN: She'll come after me. LOCKE: 200 yards inland there's a tree in a clearing with a rifle leaning up against it. If you go now you'll get there first, and you'll have the drop on her. But don't hesitate - she won't. See you soon, Ben. leaves. Ben makes a run for it into the jungle. Ilana rushes after him. ILANA: Hey! ---- sideways - Ben knocks on the Principal Reynold's door. REYNOLDS: Come in. does. Linus, I don't have time to listen to you complain about detention. BEN: That's not why I'm here, I want you to read something. hands him a folder. REYNOLDS: Well if this is some attempt to revive your little club... BEN: Those are thirty emails that cover a three-month period. It's pretty lascivious stuff, which would be fine if it was private, but they seem to describe acts that took place on school property. Acts which, morality aside, I think the school board would frown on, not to mention your wife. REYNOLDS: What do you want? BEN: Your job. You're going to resign. For, I don't know - personal reasons, health - your call. But with your resignation you're going to recommmend the school board hire me as your replacement. And the irony of all this is that they hold you in such esteem that I'll get the job. So, do we have an understanding? REYNOLDS: Linus, may I read you an email? "Dear principal Reynolds, I would appreciate it if you would write a letter of recommendation to Yale on my behalf. It would mean the world to me. Sincerely, Alexandra Rousseau." It's a funny thing about recommendations Linus, they work both ways. So, I put the ball back in your court. You can execute your little Machiavellian manoeuvres, go for my job, sit at my desk, but alas there will be an unfortunate side effect. I will torch Miss Rousseau and her future. Is my job, my power, that important to you? So, what'll it be, Dr. Linus? ---- - Ben runs through jungle and finds the rifle as Ilana catches up to him. BEN: Drop it! Put the gun down! does. ILANA: What are you waiting for? BEN: I want to explain. ILANA: Explain what? BEN: I want to explain that I know what you're feeling. ILANA: You have no idea what I'm feeling. BEN: I watched my daughter Alex die in front of me. And it was my fault. I had a chance to save her. But I chose the island over her. All in the name of Jacob. I sacrificed everything for him. And he didn't even care. Yeah I stabbed him, I was... so angry...confused...I was terrified that I was about to lose the only thing that had ever mattered to me - my power. But the thing that really mattered was already gone. I'm sorry that I killed Jacob. I am, and I do not expect you to forgive me because...I can never forgive myself. ILANA: Then what do you want? BEN: Just let me leave. ILANA: Where will you go? BEN: To Locke. ILANA: Why? BEN: Because he's the only one that'll have me. ILANA: I'll have you. leaves, he follows. Act 6 sideways timeline - Ben enters Reynolds' office. Reynolds is not there. Alex enters. ALEX: Dr Linus. BEN: Hello Alex. ALEX: I was just coming by to thank principal Reynolds. He wrote me the most incredible letter of recommendation. BEN: Wow, wonderful. ALEX: Did you have something to do with it? I mean, I thought he might say some nice things but he really went all out. BEN: No, it wasn't me Alex. But I always say you're a great student, obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed. ALEX: Thanks, D-- interrupts her by entering. REYNOLDS: Linus, what the hell are you doing in my office? BEN: Just dropping off the detention sign-up sheet for the week, per your request. REYNOLDS: Just put it on the desk. BEN: Alex So will I see you in history club? ALEX: You mean when it's back on? BEN: Oh no, we've got our old slot back. Principal Reynolds found someone to cover for detention. Isn't that right? REYNOLDS: Yes, that's right. BEN: Well then, see you at four. ALEX: Bye. leaves. Arzt approaches him outside. ARZT: Hey, did you do it? BEN: No. ARZT: No? No! Wait...what about my parking space? BEN: You can have mine. leaves. Ben sees Alex leave the principal's office smiling. He turns and walks away, with a proud look on his face. ---- - Ben and Ilana return to the beach camp. Ben approaches Sun who is repairing a shelter. BEN: Do you need a hand? SUN: Please help me with the tarp. does. Frank puts more wood in his campfire and sits down. Miles sits at the edge of the beach, examining a diamond. Ilana sits alone holding the pouch of Jacob's ashes, weeping. Hurley, Jack and Richard arrive. Sun, Lapidus, Ilana and Miles greet them. Ben and Richard keep their distance. Out to sea, a submarine approaches and raises periscope to observe the beach scene. CREWMAN AT PERISCOPE: Sir, there are people on the beach. Should we stop? WIDMORE: No, proceed as planned. CREWMAN AT PERISCOPE: Yes sir, Mr. Widmore. ru:Доктор Лайнус. Текст Category:Season 6